Be My Last And Forever Kiss
by Kaniiiii
Summary: "A kiss can be ten times more effective than morphine in reducing pain, as it is thought that it activates the body's natural pain-killers." Kyumin - Genderswitch - Oneshoot - Inspired by a true fact - Please RNR. Gamsahamnida :)


**Tittle : Be My Last and Forever Kiss  
**

**Oneshoot**

**cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin  
**

**Rate : K+  
**

**Author : Kani**

**Warning: Genderswitch. Typo. I made this in a rush T_T**

Seorang namja sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku disudut tempat duduk didalam perpustakaan sekolahnya. Kacamata minus bertengger dihidungnya, seragamnya terlihat rapi layaknya seorang pelajar berpakaian yang semestinya. namja ini diklasifikasikan dalam kategori 'nerd' disekolahnya itu. mempunyai seorang ayah yang berstatus sebagai pemilik di sekolah tempat ia belajar kini yang juga tergolong dalam sekolah elit dan menjunjung tinggi edukasi itu tidak membuatnya menjadi angkuh dan berlaku semaunya. bagaimana bisa bila sang ayah yang memang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia pendidikan itu membesarkannya secara keras apalagi yang menyangkut dengan edukasi. Sebenarnya namja ini tertekan pada awalnya, namun perlahan dia mulai menyukai dan memperdalam kesukaannya itu pada hal-hal yang menyangkut pengetahuan.  
Ia terlihat begitu tenggelam dalam membaca buku tebal mengenai biologi. matanya bergerak mengikuti kemana tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak dalam buku tebal itu terus berlanjut. kadang alisnya terlihat mengkerut mencoba memahami betul apa yang dibacanya. Dunia nya memang hanya melingkupi ilmu pendidikan juga games. oh dia sangat menyukai games meski ditentang keras oleh sang ayah. diam-diam Ia akan mencuri waktu untuk memainkan hal yang bisa mengusir penatnya itu. dan menurut teorinya, games juga bisa membantu cara berpikir otaknya menjadi lebih baik. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui hal lain lagi yang tidak menyangkut kedua hal tersebut.

tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaannya itu terbuka lebar secara paksa sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik saat pintu itu menghantam jendela. namja itu sedikit terkaget dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap pada gangguan yang mengganggu ketentramannya. Disana berdiri seorang yeoja dengan baju seragam yang sama seperti dirinya. bedanya, cara berpakaian yeoja ini tidak se-rapi dirinya. baju seragam yang tidak dimasukkan, kancing yang terbuka dua tanpa memakai dasi, dan roknya yang terlalu pendek dari yang seharusnya. menampilkan kaki jenjang dan paha putih mulus tanpa cacat.

"Lee Sungmin! Jangan membuat kegaduhan ditempat ini! cari tempat lain saja bila kau ingin membuat sensasi baru!" tegur sang pustakawan kepada yeoja yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat namja ini tertarik. Lee Sungmin. yup, bukan hanya dua hal. melainkan tiga hal. Lee Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja dengan IQ diatas rata-rata yang berhasil masuk kedalam sekolah itu. tapi tingkah buruknya membuatnya sering mendapat masalah dan teguran. Dia membuat semua orang termasuk para guru yang ada disekolah itu untuk menoleransi kelakuannya. telat masuk jam pelajaran kau masih mau menoleransinya? oke masih bisa. tapi tidak masuk berhari-hari lalu tertangkap oleh salah seorang guru sedang mabuk-mabukan didalam bar dan ketahuan berciuman dengan namja didalam kelas kosong apa kau masih mau menoleransinya? Guru-guru disana lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan siswi bermasalah semacam Lee Sungmin. memang sih sudah banyak prestasi yang dia beri untuk sekolah itu, tapi itu semua seperti percuma bila melihat daftar kelakuan buruknya. namun dia masih dipertahankan oleh sang kepala sekolah karena Ia merasa akan menyia-nyiakan potensi bagus yang dimiliki Lee Sungmin yang bisa bermanfaat untuk sekolah itu. ia mencoba berbagai metode untuk membuat Sungmin 'sembuh' meski terus gagal.

Namja ini yang terus memperhatikan Sungmin langsung keringat dingin saat dilihatnya yeoja yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya itu sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sungmin tersenyum ketika dilihatnya seorang namja yang sedang memegang buku tebal menatap terpana kearahnya. kenapa tidak? semua namja pasti akan berekspresi yang sama tiap mereka melihat seorang Lee Sungmin. itulah pemikirannya. melihat senyuman itu membuat si namja tertunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Ia diam-diam memperhatikan Lee Sungmin yang duduk di sudut dinding dengan posisi badan mengarahnya dan kepalanya yang disandarkan pada rak buku besar yang terletak di sebelah kanan. Sungmin juga sedang menatap padanya. membuat atmosfir disekeliling namja itu menjadi canggung. lama Sungmin hanya menatap kearah namja itu yang sangat terlihat jelas olehnya sedang salah tingkah.  
"Cho Kyuhyun ya?"

namja itu terkaget saat namanya disebutkan oleh Sungmin. dia menoleh ragu-ragu. "n-ne. k-kau t-ta-tahu namaku?" Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kau si anak pemilik sekolah itu khan? tentu aku tahu. jangan berpikir karena kau kutu buku maka tidak ada yang tahu namamu, anak pemilik sekolah." jawab Sungmin yang justru terdengar sarkastik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengagguk pelan. dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang menerawang dengan mata yang memerah dan dipenuhi air yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini. kenapa ekspresinya sangat sedih dan seperti ingin menangis? hal apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu sebenarnya Sungmin sedang memendam bermacam rasa sakit dalam hatinya. semua rasa sakit dalam hatinya memuncak hari ini. Ayah dan Ibunya akan bercerai sore nanti. hal yang sangat dia tidak inginkan. semua kejadian masa lalu itu terngiang kembali dipikirannya saat keluarga mereka masih utuh. Dia, Ayah, Ibu dan adik lelakinya adalah keluarga bahagia yang tentram. Dirinya adalah anak baik-baik dan patuh kepada kedua orang-tuanya. sampai suatu hari Ayahnya ketahuan berselingkuh dan itu mengubah segala hal yang berada dirumahnya. Ayahnya menjadi lebih dingin, jarang pulang kerumah dan mulai suka berlaku kasar bukan hanya terhadapnya tapi juga ke Ibu dan adiknya. Sungmin dan adiknya berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. terutama pada adiknya. tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, ternyata adiknya mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang sebagai pelariannya. Sungmin baru mengetahui adiknya adalah pecandu berat ketika dia menemukan sang adik terkapar didalam kamarnya dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. tidak bernyawa. tepat tiga tahun lalu.

"a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tanya menginterupsi lamunan pahitnya itu. Sungmin menatap pada wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir. ia kini sudah tidak berada diatas kursinya. tapi tepat didepannya, berjongkok. meski masih memegang si buku tebal itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya terjatuh membasahi pipinya. harusnya Kyuhyun merasa beruntung, karena hanya Ia lah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihat kerapuhan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap langsung pada orbs milik Kyuhyun. "I'm in a deep pain Kyuhyun-ssi." ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun makin penasaran akan 'pain' yang dimaksud Sungmin disini. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan padanya apa itu. tapi, apakah boleh dia tahu? dia hanyalah seorang asing yang baru kali ini berbicara dengan yeoja itu. Sopan kah Ia? tapi Ia merasa sudah terlibat saat ia melihat air mata di wajah Sungmin. justru tidak sopan bila ia malah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sakit entah apa itu yang dirasakannya.

'Hatiku juga sakit melihatmu seperti ini Sungmin.' batin Kyuhyun. tiba-tiba Ia teringat akan sebuah teori yang baru saja dipelajarinya dari buku tebal yang ternyata masih dipegangnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya bingung. haruskah Ia coba? tapi hal ini akan jauh lebih tidak sopan dari pemikirannya sebelumnya. namun, apa salahnya bila ia mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang Sungmin rasakan? lagipula Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat raut kesedihan dan air mata yang sepertinya terus keluar dari mata indahnya.

"a-aku baru saja membaca buku biologi." Kyuhyun berkata seraya mengangkat buku tebal itu dengan tangannya. dan mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Sungmin atas pernyataan yang tidak terlalu penting baginya. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Buku ini sangat bagus. membahas tentang daya tahan tubuh. lalu.."

"Cho Kyuhyun." potong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu menghentikan bicaranya sejenak. "ne?"

"bisakah kau langsung pada intinya?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah bosan dengan cara bicara Kyuhyun yang terkesan bertele-tele dan lebih seperti seorang sales buku.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya grogi. "mm.. begini.. mm.. ah! lebih baik kubacakan saja padamu." Ia lalu membuka halaman yang sebelumnya Ia baca. Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. weird, but cute.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat artikel yang ingin disampaikannya pada Sungmin berhasil ia temukan. walau takut-takut, tapi Ia akan mencoba mengatakannya. "A kiss can be ten times more effective than morphine in reducing pain, as it is thought that it activates the body's natural pain-killers." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku ke arah Sungmin. Ia melihat yeoja itu seperti sedang berpikir. Apakah ia sudah menyinggungnya? aish Ia jadi menyesal kenapa otak jenius nan polosnya ini memberi ide aneh pada dirinya.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah mendengar teori ini." ucap Sungmin. "tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya." lanjutnya.

"ma-mau mencobanya bersamaku?" spontan kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia menyesal sedetik kemudian saat Ia mengucapkan hal itu. sepertinya otaknya sudah korslet karena terlalu lama membaca buku tebal-tebal. Ia hanya bisa menunduk mengutuki kebodohan Ia dan bibirnya. Sungmin pasti akan membencinya.

"Kau ingin mempelajarinya?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Sungmin terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali atas kata-kata bodoh dari buku yang dibacanya.

"A..aku.. mm.." Sungmin tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung mencabut kacamata Kyuhyun lalu menarik kerah seragamnya dan membungkam bibir tebalnya dengan miliknya. bagi Sungmin Kyuhyun lucu sekali. baru kali ini ada namja yang ingin menciumnya tapi meminta izin dulu. biasanya namja-namja 'pecundang' itu akan langsung menyambar bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan nafsu.

Sungmin bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat dan jantung namja itu yang seperti akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia mendekatkan sedikit badannya hingga menyentuh dada Kyuhyun lalu tangannya yang semula berada di kerah Kyuhyun perlahan menuju kebelakang tubuh namja itu. Sungmin menaruh tangan kirinya ke pundak kanan Kyuhyun persis seperti sedang memeluk dan tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus rambut dan tengkuk Kyuhyun mencoba memberi ketenangan pada namja pemalu itu.  
Kyuhyun awalnya terkaget dengan reaksi tiba-tiba Sungmin. masalahnya adalah Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana berciuman. Karena takut dibilang gagal Kyuhyun pun mencoba mengikuti permainan Sungmin. mencoba bertindak dengan apa yang dirasanya benar. Ia pun menuangkan semua perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya pada yeoja didepannya ini. Kyuhyun mengecup dan kadang mengemut bibir lembut Sungmin. tangannya mulai memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya lebih dekat dengannya sampai Sungmin terduduk diatas paha Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mencari tempat nyaman dengan bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. mereka sepertinya lupa kalau sebenarnya mereka berada ditempat perpustakaan sekolah. akan menjadi skandal baru bagi Lee Sungmin bila dirinya tertangkap basah seperti ini lagi. untungnya mereka berada disudut perpustakaan yang jarang dilalui para siswa.

Sungmin merasakan hal aneh luar biasa yang dia rasakan mengalir ditubuhnya kini. Electrifying. seperti baru pertama kali berciuman. Dia tahu betul gaya ciuman Kyuhyun masih jauh dibawah namja-namja yang pernah diciumnya. dan entah mengapa, ciuman Kyuhyun terasa berbeda. dan dia menyukainya. sangat menyukainya. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang terus menciumnya dengan mata tertutup rapat. namja ini terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, membuat Sungmin terenyuh. ada perasaan baru dalam hatinya yang masih belum disadarinya perlahan tumbuh. dia menyukai perasaannya ini. ada rasa seperti bahagia dan hangat. teori yang diberikan Kyuhyun sepertinya benar adanya. dia sejenak melupakan segala beban dan penat yang dirasakannya beberapa saat lalu. bebannya kini terasa seperti sudah terangkat. atau terbagi.

Sungmin mengakhiri ciuman mereka saat udara dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis. bibir keduanya masih terbuka dengan nafas yang berpacu cepat dan kening yang menempel satu sama lain. bernafas bersama. Kyuhyun merasa selamanya seperti ini pun Ia tidak akan masalah. selama ada Lee Sungmin bersamanya.

"aku mohon, jangan menangis lagi, kalau kau ingin menangis carilah aku. jangan pendam semuanya sendiri lagi, ceritakan saja semuanya padaku. dan..."

"dan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran akan ucapan Kyuhyun yang terhenti. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar menatap langsung ke matanya. Sungmin menatap ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang serius. namja itu mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. melawan degup jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

"Jangan berciuman dengan sembarangan namja lagi dan jangan mabuk-mabukan lagi." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar larangan Kyuhyun.

"mengapa kau melarangku?"

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin dan diletakkan didadanya. tepat ditempat jantungnya berdegup cepat. "Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu. aku yang akan menemanimu melewati hari-harimu, baik itu hari yang indah maupun yang kelam. aku yang akan melindungimu dari apapun. percayalah padaku Lee Sungmin. Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu. tapi percayalah bahwa perkataan ini sama seperti yang kurasakan, Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Saranghae."

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat dia mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. tanpa dia suruh matanya pun mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening putih dan turun ke pipinya. belum ada seorang pun yang mengatakan hal ini padanya. tanpa disangkanya seorang namja seperti Cho Kyuhyun lah yang mengucapkannya. sederhana, tapi indah.

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di pipi sungmin dengan jemarinya. "sstt.." bisiknya seraya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. "Kau tahu kau sama sekali tidak cantik bila sedang menangis." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah berjanji padaku." ucap Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun. posisi mereka masih sama. Kyuhyun yng bersandar pada dinding dan Sungmin yang duduk diatas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun bernafas lega mendengarnya. apa ini artinya cintanya akan terbalas?

"ne. Cho Kyuhyun berjanji pada Cho Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

Sungmin yang aneh mendengar Kyuhyun yang asal mengganti namanya itu pun langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ya! apa-apaan itu? namaku Lee Sungmin kau tahu? Lee."

"iya iya.. Lee-Sungmin-yang-akan-berganti-menjadi-Cho-Sungmin."

"YA!" Sungmin mulai menjewer keras telinga kanan Kyuhyun. mencoba memberi pelajaran padanya. walaupun sebenarnya hatinya senang mendengar nama itu.

"aw..aduh aduh ampun. ini sakit Minnie." Kyuhyun menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan dari tangan kecil Sungmin.

"Minnie? kau pikir Minnie Mouse? grr rasakan ini!" tangan kiri Sungmin bergerak mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menjewer telinga Kyuhyun. poor Cho Kyuhyun.

"aish. hentikan Minnie ini benar-benar sakit. wah kau sepertinya kalau jadi istri akan menjadi istri yang galak dan KDRT ya? wah aku tarik saja kembali ucapanku tadi yang mengatakan kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu dan juga.. YA! aduhh aduhh.." Kyuhyun tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Sungmin malah makin memperkeras cubitannya.

"awas saja kalau kau tidak mau bersamaku dan malah pergi. akan aku mutilasi kau Cho Kyuhyun."

"aduh iya iya aku berjanji kembali. Minnie chagi tolong hentikan."

pipi Sungmin langsung bersemu merah mendengar dirinya dipanggil 'chagi'. Dia pun melepas cubitannya.

"nah.. jadi anak baik khan bagus. begini kau jadi lebih manis dan..."

"ASTAGAAA! LEE SUNGMIN! CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIPERPUSTAKAAN?" mereka otomatis menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mata mereka langsung terbelalak melihat siapa kini yang sedang berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan mereka. bagaimana bisa Ia tiba-tiba berada disitu tanpa sepengetahuan KyuMin? mungkin memang benar satu teori lagi. bila kau sedang bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, dunia hanya terasa milik berdua. Oh no!

**END**

hai hai hai. dikarenakan hari ini aku lagi random bgt maka terciptalah fanfic ini. aduh failed bgt ini mah. mana dibuatnya waktu lagi bosan dan cuma dalam waktu 3 jam. ga pake acara di review ulang pula karena saya malas jadi mohon maaf bila typo bertebaran dimana-mana T_T

**boleh saya meminta review atas fanfic ini? *sahelahh***  
**Terima Kasih ^^**


End file.
